Riding the Bullet
by Greaserthings
Summary: Darry starts to fall for a middle class e's his type, a girl that can handle herself if needed. She's a real looker too, but theres an issue. She's already dating someone. And that someone is a no good hood
1. Chapter 1

"Danny! Come on! We're going to be late!" Avery called to her twin brother. Both had turned 17 the week before. Avery had long wavy brown hair and blue eyes. Danny had brown spikey hair and grey eyes. Both were middle class.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming" He said smiling. Every morning the two would walk to school together. Sometimes, the two would meet up with the rest of their friends. After walking for a few minutes in silence, Avery asked

"When's Megs next appointment?"

"Today. Today we get to know the gender." He said grinning sheepishly. Avery laughed at his giddiness.

"Well, I'm happy for the two of you." They arrived at school, and Meg came up and hugged Danny. She smiled and said hello to Avery. Avery said hello back.

"I'm going to go see if I could find Joey" She told them leaving. Avery walked towards the school parking lot and saw Joey standing against his Plymouth Barracuda talking to his gang. He saw her and smiled. Joey pulled her close to him and gave her a passionate kiss. He continued talking after, and Avery noticed Darryl, the captain of the football team watching her. This really didn't surprise her; she was constantly being stared because of her boyfriend, or the classes she was taking. But it was just the way he was looking at her…

* * *

><p>The bell rang signaling first class, and Austin made his way to his homeroom, science. They were to be doing lab work today, which meant partners. He hoped that he wouldn't have to be paired with Emma because he couldn't stand her. When he arrived, he realized that his best friend, Darry, had already saved him a seat. Austin quickly sat down, as the teacher told them to get into pairs. While the teacher was explaining what to do, the boys started quietly talking about the latest party. When the teacher told them to start, they did and worked quickly. This was Austin's best subject. They finished first, and sat talking to one another.<p>

"…Darry!" Austin said getting his attention.

"Huh?"

"Are you thinking about her again man? You got it bad…" Austin said smiling. Darry nodded and looked at the back of her head. She turned around and laughed at something her brother had something had said.

"I just… I don't know. I don't feel like she shouldn't be with Joey. I mean she trusts him, and he's cheating on her! She's so oblivious because she trusts him so damn much! He's not even aware how much she loves him! He's a no good hood!" Darry exclaimed angrily.

"How do you know that he's cheating?" Austin asked his best friend. Darry looked down at his hands.

"Because he's cheating with Sophie"

The teacher called their attention. Darry paid attention, but what he just said made Austin think. _Why didn't Darry just break up with Sophie? _ But it wasn't his call. He knew that he would be there to support his friend though. Austin glanced at the clock, and heard the bell ring. He gathered his things, and headed to the next class.

* * *

><p>Joey walked to the bathroom. He checked all of the stalls, before knocking three times on the third one. Sophie walked out and immediately attacked his lips. It continued like that for 10 minutes. They broke apart, and Joey quickly stuck his head out of the bathroom and did not see anyone. Both teens didn't noticed Avery standing at her locker. Avery noticed both, and ran to her auto class. The teacher excused her, and she sat at the front next to Darryl. Avery usually sat in the back with Joey and his friends. Darry noticed this. He could see that she looked hurt, and was trying not to cry. Joey walked in a few minutes later and the teacher gave him a look and continued asking his question.<p>

"What are the pumps called for supercharging for power?" A kid in the back raised his hand

"They're called pumpers aren't they?" He asked and his friends laughed. The teacher sighed and Avery raised her hand.

"Yes Avery?"

"They are called superchargers or blowers. Superchargers are fit and placed in the intake system. When needed, they blow a charge of air of about seven pounds or so into the cylinder. For example; if you were just cruising, the pump does nothing. Not pressurizing. The throttle opens and when additional power is needed, the supercharger opens and applies the amount of pressure it's been applied for."

"Thank you" The teacher was called outside, and Darry turned to her.

"How did you know all of that?" He looked into her eyes and realized that she was crying. Avery smiled at him, and wiped her tears.

"Darryl right?" He nodded.

"My dad owns a shop, and almost all of my brothers are mechanics. So it kind of runs in the family." Darry smiled.

"Does Danny?"

"No, he's the artsy one." Both smiled, and Darry decided to ask her why she had been crying. She looked away.

"It's okay. I understand if you don't want to tell me." Avery looked at him and took a deep quivering breath.

"Joey cheated on me." And as she said it, her eyes started to water. Darry put an arm around her shoulders.

"Listen, Avery, don't worry about it alright? Obviously he wasn't worth your time and your love. Joey obviously doesn't know what he's going to miss. I think personally you deserve someone better." _Someone like me_, he thought.

"Thank you. I needed that." And the teacher walked back in.

* * *

><p>"Danny!" The teacher called.<p>

"Yes ma'am?"

"You have an appointment to go too." He smiled and gathered his things, excited for the appointment. Danny walked to the office, and saw Zeke waiting for him. He signed out, and walked with his brother out to his black GMC pickup. Danny also noticed that Meg was already in the car. He climbed in and gave Megan a quick kiss. He drove them to the doctor's office.

"So I'll drop y'all off and come back in half an hour?"

"Yes please." Megan replied. The couple climbed out and shared a passionate kiss before walking in to the office. Danny had booked his appointment for this day too, and the doctor managed to book the appointments back to back. Last year, while walking Megan home from a party, she stepped onto the road without looking. Danny had pushed her out of the way, resulting in him getting hit by the truck instead. As a result, among other injuries, Danny had shattered his knee. He had to have a ball inserted into his knee to hold the joints together. They told him he may never be able to play football again. He did everything in his power, and was quarter back on the team this year.

"Daniel Johnson?" The couple rose, and walked into the room together.

"Alright Daniel, how has the knee been for you?"

"Good," He said while climbing onto the bed. The doctor lightly tapped his knee, and Danny was completely aware that he tapped it. The doctor asked him to sit down, and do a series of exercises, and Danny passed them all. The doctor scribbled down a few notes in Danny's file and stood up.

"Okay Megan, the ultrasound office is on the third floor, room 354." She nodded, and Danny took her hand. Together they walked down to the ultrasound office.

The doctor called her in, and told her to sit on the chair. She did, and the doctor rolled up Megan's shirt, and squeezed jelly onto her stomach. The doctor started rubbing the noise part of the machine around her stomach.

"How many months are you?" The doctor asked.

"Five," Megan replied smiling. Danny took her hand and put the other one around her shoulder.

"Congratulations, it's a boy" Megan started to cry happily, and Danny couldn't take his eyes from the screen. He leaned down and kissed Meg's head, and she wiped her eyes. The doctor printed out 2 copies of the picture and handed it to the couple. They walked hand in hand out to Zeke's truck.

"Y'all want me to drop you off? I said to Ave that I would pick her up from her shift at the Dingo."

"Naw, we'll come too." Danny told his brother. When they pulled up, they saw Avery in the parking lot with Joey. Both were yelling. As they, parked they were able to hear some of the yelling.

"NO! You're not breaking up with me!" Joey yelled.

"Why the hell not! You cheated on me!" She screamed getting up in his face.

"I will not be broken up with by a no good bitch. You weren't even worth my time anyway."

"Good. You can go back and screw around with the endless you have already fucked. We're over." She stepped back, and in a split second, he punched her in the face. He punched her so hard she fell over. Before Zeke or Danny had a chance to do anything, someone punched Joey. A fist fight broke out between Joey, and a well-built male with brown hair. Zeke and Danny ran over and separated the two.

"What is going on?" Zeke asked the two males. Both said nothing, just glaring at the other.

"Ok," he said turning to Darry "Who are you?"

"One of my friends" Avery said as she got up and wiped away the blood that was running down her face.

"I'm Darry." Joey pulled out of Danny's grasp and walked over to Avery.

"I'm glad we're done. You weren't worth my time anyway you slut." He turned and walked away. Avery kept her cool, even though they all knew it was killing her inside. Zeke walked over and gave her a hug, and walked to the car with her, making sure to block everyone's view of her crying. She wiped her tears, and walked back and gave Darry a hug.

"Thank you" She said into his chest. He hugged her back, wanting nothing more than date her and hold her like this every day. She let go and quickly ran to Zeke's truck. She climbed into the bed. Danny walked over to Darry.

"What's up Johnson?" He asked

"I wanted to say thanks. Thank you for sticking up for Avery."

"No problem." They shook hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's been a while huh? I'm sorry, homework is kicking my a$$ right now, but I found time, and along with a P.M from** _**greasy girl love, **_**I got motivated to do it again. **

**Also, how do you find betas and such? I'm looking for one, so if you can, p.m. me pretty please!**

**Also, in this chapter, it mentions some more of Avery's brothers, so here's some quick info so you know who they are:**

**Zeke; 25**

**Luke; 20**

**Matt; 19 **

**Danny and Avery: 17. **

"_Do you like Avery?" He asked, referring to the crush like, not the friendly like. _

"_Yes."_

* * *

><p>Danny said nothing, and just looked at the brown haired boy in front of him. Then, he shook his head.<p>

"Is… Is that alright?" Darry asked quickly.

"Of course. You like you who like. It's not like we can help it. Would you….date her?"

"If I had the chance." Darry replied smoothly. Danny smirked.

"Come over at 7." Darry's eyes narrowed. He started to shake his head, and back up. '_Surely this was a trap. I'm a greaser, she's a middle class. There's no way anything is going to happen' _Darry thought to himself. Danny seemed to read his mind.

"Do you think I would walk you into a trap Captain? When you come, just say you need some help with auto for the, I don't know upcoming test or something."

"Uh… Okay thanks man." Darry said shaking Danny's hand and walking to his blue pickup. Darry climbed in and drove home. He saw his brother, and his brother's friend walking towards the house, so he pulled beside them.

"Soda, you and Steve headed home?" He asked. His brother and Steve stopped and looked at him.

"Yeah, why? You going to give us a ride?" His brother replied smiling. Darry laughed, and the 2 boys walked towards the truck. As soon as Soda reached for the door, Darry stepped on the gas pedal, and the truck took off. Both boys stood there, and Darry began to laugh and stopped. The boys ran over and tried to get in, but Darry lurched the car forwards. It continued like this until they got home. Steve and Darry were laughing, and Soda became frustrated. They walked in together, and Soda and Steve went to his room. Darry set his bag down, and went into the kitchen to see his mother cooking dinner. He smiled and gave her a hug from behind, making her jump. She turned around and smacked him with the wooden spoon she was about to use to stir the noodles. He smiled.

"Is dad home yet?"

"Yes," His mother replied, stirring the noodles "He just went for a shower. Can you go and fetch the boys from the park and tell them supper is going to be ready soon? And have Dallas and Johnny come home for dinner too." Darry nodded, obeying his mother, and walked out the front door, wondering what was to come from tonight's upcoming events.

* * *

><p>"What took you so long?" Zeke asked when Danny climbed into the truck.<p>

"Just going over the game plan we have set for Friday. I wanted to make sure I had it right," Danny replied knowing that the lie seemed true enough. Avery cocked her eyebrow, and when Danny caught sight of it, he gave her a look that said 'leave it alone'. Megan almost immediately started talking to her best friend about the appointment. Zeke joined in, but Danny could help but wonder what might happen between Darry and Avery.

"Well, ya know mom will be pissed. We live a bit a ways outta town, and you know how she feels about us being late for supper" They all nodded in agreement.

They arrived home at 5:45 p.m. everyone got out, and quickly walked into the house to get dinner. They knew their mother was going to be mad. In their house, dinner was on the table at 5:30 sharp, and if you weren't there, she would most likely tan your hide. Sure enough, as soon as they stepped into the dining room, their mother started yelling. They all sat in their spots as the mother continued to yell.

"In this house, dinner is at 5:30! And until you move out, or start to pay for your own food, it will continue being at 5:30! These are the rules, and you will obey them. There is no reas-"She was cut off when Avery abruptly. She looked at her mother with tears streaming down her face, and then she quickly ran from the room, and they could hear her door slam. Matt got up and walked to her room. Avery, Danny, and Matt were always the closest. Danny considered going as well, but figured that it would probably have been awkward for Meg to sit there alone. So he stayed. They all listened, and heard Matt knock on her door.

"Ave, it's me. Open up." The door opened, and then closed.

"Does someone want to tell me what happened?" Their father asked.

"Avery and Joey broke up" Zeke said quietly. If even possible, the room became even quieter.

"Why?" Their mother asked.

"Because Joey was cheating on her" Danny replied, and Luke dropped his fork. He looked at Danny, his eyes full of doubt.

"This isn't a joke is it?" Zeke, Meg, and Danny shook their heads.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Matt asked his little sister while holding her. She took a deep breath, and looked at him. Her eyes were full of sadness, pink and puffy.

"Joey and I broke up. He was cheating on me with another guy's girl. Apparently it's been going on for a while. I was too stupid to notice it. I found out today before shop class when they left the boys washroom together." Matt rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.

"Who's the other guy?" Avery looked up at her, her eyes questioning him.

"I mean, who is the other guy who had his girl cheat on him?"

"Darry Curtis. Captain of the football team." She said quietly. Matt decided that it would be better if he took her mind off of things, and asked how her day was. She smiled, and told him everything that happened, and he listened, and laughed when she told him about shop class. She pulled out some of her homework to review for the exam, and asked him to help her with it, because she didn't really understand. He smiled, and accepted. They stopped an hour later when the doorbell rang. They got up and walked to the railing and looked down, watching to see who was at the door. Danny was the one who answered.

"Hey Darry." Darry smiled.

"Hey Danny. I hope I didn't interrupt dinner, did I?" He asked politely.

"No. We're finished. What's up?" Danny asked smiling.

"Well… I was wondering if Avery was available."

"What for?" Luke yelled from the kitchen.

"Well, uh, we have a test coming up in shop… and I don't think I'm going to pass," Matt nudged Avery, and smiling, she went and quickly got changed "and I wanted help from the best." Avery walked back out beside her brother, clad in skinny jeans and one of her brother's shirts from the garage he worked at.

"Ave!" Danny called up the stairs, and Avery and Matt walked down the stairs.

"What's up?" Avery asked. Danny explained that Darry wanted help for the upcoming test. Avery then asked her dad if they could use the shop. She came out of the kitchen, with a set of keys, and told Darry to follow her. They went out the front door, and the sun had already begun to set. The two walked around the side of the house to the back, and began walking on a beaten path.

"Um, where are we going?" Darry asked quietly.

"To the shop." She replied smiling, and Darry made a small sound of realization. It was some ways of a walk, and when they got closer, Darry noticed that the shop was next door to a barn. He looked a bit behind the barn and saw 2 horses and a foal grazing in the field. She put the key into the lock for the garage, and turned the key. They walked in, and Avery flicked on the light. In there, there was a car with no tires, up on a jack stands. That was the first thing that Darry noticed. It was old looking, probably a chevelle, by the looks of it. He walked around the car, looking at it. The hood was open, and looking inside he saw that it was in amazing shape.

"Nice car," He told her. She smiled, and walked over. Avery put her hand on the car.

"We've been through a lot together." She told him, smiling weakly. Darry looked at her, his glance questioning her statement. She looked over and saw him looking at her.

"It was my first car. One night I was driving to the store to get some things for my mother, and half way into town, I was t-boned by a drunk driver. If it had been a newer car, I would have died. The car caught fire, and the engine was trashed. I myself was lucky to get out when I did. So, I made it my personal project to rebuild this baby." Avery finished, wiping some of the dust off the top, and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"So, what do you want to start with?" She asked. Darry honestly wasn't sure what he needed to know. He knew some stuff sure. But he didn't know where to start.

"Um… how 'bout fuel intake?" She nodded, and grabbed a blanket and laid it under the car. She got down, and lied. She motioned for Darry to do the same thing. After her talking, he briefly remembered that Austin was going on his (hopefully) last date with the girl he was dating. Darry personally hated being 'popular'. When you are popular, all of your friends are pretty much superficial. Hell, even his girlfriend was superficial. She was going out with him because he was popular. She cheated on him with Avery's guy. Why would Joey do that to Avery? Why couldn't it have been anyone but Joey? Joey and Avery had been for at least 4 years. Everyone knew the obvious reason why Joey was cheating. Rumor has it that he wanted to sleep with her, and she keep telling him no. Eventually he got bored and slept with girls behind her back.

Darry didn't really care that Sophie cheated on him anyways. He never liked her, and he found her repulsive. But it was good for his 'image'. That was the first thing that was going to change. Now that Sophie cheated, it gave him a legitimate reason to break up with her. He turned back into what Avery was showing him.

After 3 hours of working, they finally made some progress. Darry finally began to understand what she was trying to show him. It was about 10 o'clock, and the clock chimed 10 times. Avery noticed, and smiled at Darry.

"I should get going now," Darry told her "I still have homework" Avery nodded, and walked with him to the door. She shut it and locked it. They began walking towards the house.

"Do you need a ride?" She asked him.

"Avery I don't want to be a bug. My mom said to just call her to come pick me up."

"Don't be silly Darry. Your mother probably has to work tomorrow right? It's no issue, I've got to go pick up some stuff anyways" he grinned, and finally agreed. They reached her house, and Avery let her parents know that she would be driving Darry home. They walked out to the garage, and Avery grabbed a pair of car keys off of the shelf full of keys. She unlocked a green mustang, and got in. Darry followed the suit.

Once at home, after talking to Soda who was convinced this was a date he went on, he decided to call his best friend.

"Hello?" The voice on the other line answered.

"Hey man."

"Hey. What's up?" Austin asked.

"I just got in. You?" Darry informed his friend.

"Same. Had that stupid date with Emma and the rest of em. Finally broke it off with her thank the Lord. You should have been there. We started arguing about what she was doing, wearing, and eating. I finally had enough and told her to fuck off. I ended it right there, and I left. Sophie was upset that you didn't show. Where were you? Even though it was so obvious that she was cheating. She even told everyone. The guys were appalled. She was pretty happy though." Austin finished

"Yeah. I kind of figured." Darry told him.

"You going to break up with her tomorrow?"

"I'll try. But you know her" Darry said sighing.

"Yeah. A crazy bitch!" Both boys laughed, until Darry heard a crash in the background of his friend's phone, and his parents start to yell at one another. Austin sighed.

"You want to stay at my place?" Darry asked.

"Yeah please."

"Alright man. I'll be over in 10." Darry told his friend. Austin muttered thank you, and began to pack his bag with clothes for tomorrow and money for lunch. He knew that the Curtis's had no problem letting him stay, and eat a good meal because his parents didn't care. He put his backpack on his shoulder, and walked down the stairs. He vaguely heard his dad yelling at him, but he didn't care. He walked right out and into his friend's truck.

"Thanks Darry." Austin said.

"It's no issue. My folks weren't joking when they said that you could move in." Darry told him, and Austin put his head on the window and closed his eyes.

"Austin…?"


	3. Chapter 3

Okay So I'm sooooooo sorry to those of you that have been waiting for an update… I feel terrible to you!

* * *

><p>"<em>It's no issue. My folks weren't joking when they said that you could move in." Darry told him, and Austin put his head on the window and closed his eyes.<em>

"_Austin…?"_

* * *

><p>He looked over at Darry, his eyes full of sadness.<p>

"What's wrong man?"

"I can't move in with you… I'd be a burden. I don't want to be. I know your folks say its fine… But it's not. It's not that bad at my house… My folks just argue"

"Aw man don't lie to me! I know he hits you!" Darry exclaimed. Austin hung his head in shame.

"Man seriously, its cool. My folks don't care. You're over here all the time anyway." Austin nodded, and Darry turned up the radio, upon sensing his friend didn't want to talk anymore.

* * *

><p>Avery walked into her house, and dropped the keys on the table by the door to the garage. She walked upstairs not wanting to face her family. Avery turned on the water in the bathroom and took off her clothes. She climbed into the shower and started to wash her hair. When she finished, she grabbed a towel and walked into her room, changing to a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. She lied on her bed, and pulled out 'Merchant Of Venice'. She began to read it, when there was a knock at her door.<p>

"Come in." She said, and her mother walked in. Her mother smiled at her and sat beside Avery.

"Oh Ave honey… I'm sorry for getting angry at you." Avery just shook her head.

"It's the rule mom. It's fine" Avery's mom nodded, and watched her daughter who began to tear up. Her mother moved closer and pulled Avery into a hug. Avery began to cry.

"How is it fair mommy? W-why would he do that?" Her mother rubbed her back and soothed her.

"Honey… Maybe it was God's way of telling you that he wasn't the one for you. I know that it's hard honey, but He won't give you anything you can't handle." Avery nodded and hugged her mother as she continued to cry.

"But that Darry boy, he looks like quiet a catch! Her mother said, making Avery laugh.

"Yeah, he's nice, but he has a girlfriend mom." Her mother just smiled.

"You never know honey," Avery smiled, and then told her mom everything she knew about Darry, and any other 'hot' boy she knew. At one that morning, Avery fell asleep and her mother tucked her daughter into bed. She checked on Danny and Meg, and saw that both were asleep in each other's arms. She smiled, and walked into her room, and fell asleep.

The next day at school, Avery walked to her locker and saw that Joey was at the end of the hall with Sophie, making out. She sighed and opened her locker. She grabbed her books, and just as she was putting them in her bag, her locker was slammed shut. She looked up in alarm and saw her brother standing there. She smiled and finished packing her bag. She zipped it up and put it on her back. She smiled.

"What's up, brother? Where's the clutch?" She asked, referring to Meg. He laughed.

"She's at her house today with her mother." Avery nodded, and walked with her brother to their homeroom; science. She sat in her seat beside her brother, and pulled her binder. She grabbed her pencil case just as the teacher walked in, telling everyone to calm down. She began to write the title of what they would be talking about on the board, as Joey walked into the class.

"You're late Mr. Rosewood." Joey smirked.

"Gee thanks Ms. Cause I already didn't know that." He said, walking to his seat next to Avery. The teacher saw the panic and Avery's eyes, and called to Joey again.

"What Ms?" He asked, sounding bored.

"I changed your seat. You sit over there beside Charles." He laughed and sat beside Charles, who seemed to shrink in his seat. The teacher began to teach them another lesson in Physics and Avery could feel Joey's eyes on her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Joey look away quickly. She sighed and saw Darry looking at her. She smiled and he smiled back. Class ended quickly after that, and Darry walked up to her before she left, and sat on the desk beside her. She smiled and stood up.

"Here to walk me to class?" Darry laughed and nodded.

"And to protect you from Joey. I hear he's not happy and he wants you back." He saw Avery shiver, and he put an arm around her. She gave him a small smile.

"Thanks," He nodded, and walked with her to their auto class. They sat in the front, away from Joey and his 'gang'. The teacher walked in and started attendance. He stood up and gave the attendance to a kid in the back named Brandon. He walked out of the class.

When the class was half over, the wood-shop teacher came over and said he needed help. Their auto teacher left and the class was left alone. Darry and Avery were talking about football and cars, when Joey approached them.

"Man what are ya doing with my girl?" Joey asked. Darry turned around and looked at Joey. He shook his head and continued talking to Avery. Joey started to get frustrated.

"Hey man, I'm talking to you!" Darry just shook his head, and stepped closer to Avery. Joey shoved Darry, and Darry tripped forward. Avery reached him, and caught him. He stood up and turned around.

"Sorry, I can't understand when dirt talks." He said back, and Joey punched him. Darry punched him back, and Avery screamed as a fist fight broke out. Three guys on the football team tried to break it up, two trying to grab Darry who was clearly winning this one. When the teacher walked in, and slammed the door, the fight stopped. Darry and Joey were sent to the office, along with the few students who had seen the whole thing.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Darry went to get ready for practice, he ran into Austin and Danny. He smiled that the two were talking and walked over to them.<p>

"What's up guys?" Darry asked them.

"Not much captain, just getting ready for practice." Darry laughed and quickly pulled off his shirt. He put the padding over his undershirt. He pulled on his shirt and putting on the rest of his equipment and cleats, he headed out to the field.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aha, so I gave myself 30 minutes a day to write this! well, that and most of english class :P**

* * *

><p>After practice, Darry changed and walked to his truck, throwing his gear in the back. He decided on waiting for Austin, and letting his friend stay with him again. He noticed that the shop doors were open, and decided to take a quick look. He walked over and saw two people under the car, and another one over by a tool box, with their back turned. He waited for a few minutes and when a girl`s voice called out<p>

"Hey Rick, could you hand me a quarter inch wrench?" He knew it was Avery. Smiling, he waited longer and when the two bodies claimed they were finished, Avery cleaned herself off and noticed Darry standing there.

"Hey Darry! What's up?" She said happily.

"Nothing, just thought I'd drop by and say hi." She nodded, and began to wash her hands. She smiled,

"How was practice today?" She asked him, and he shrugged.

"It wasn't too bad" He said, but the truth was, it was hell. "I think we may have a chance at beating Booker T. Washington High School this year!" Avery laughed,

"Good! They've beaten us, what… five years in a row?" Darry laughed as well and nodded. They heard footsteps approach them and Darry turned and saw Sophie walking over. She smiled, and kissed Darry. Darry's eyes stayed open, looking at Avery the whole time. When Sophie broke off and leaned her head on Darry's chest, Avery looked away. She began to gather some of the tools that were left on the ground and clean them. Sophie began to talk to Darry like nothing was going on, and Darry just shook his head.

"What?" Sophie asked.

"You're unbelievable! You come over here and pretend nothing is happening between you and Joey," He started, and her face went blank. "Dating you was a mistake! I should have known this is how you'd be acting. I ruined myself dating a girl like you. We're done."

"Fine," She said nonchalantly. "But you're ruining your image now by going after _Avery._ She's the one that'll bring you down. Dating _her_ will be a mistake. She's such a tease Darry, you should know that, hitting on you and other guys while she was still with Joey, seeking attention so she took auto. She's almost as bad as a whore. Except, of course, her legs are crossed so tight, you wouldn't be able to fit a single human hair in there. What happened to all those times when you used to _agree_ with us about those kinds of things? The days you used to be the one to put the ugly pictures in the bathrooms and the fake love notes in her locker? I bet you never told your _precious_ Avery about those, did you? But fine, Joey is better than you ever where anyways." She finished, flipping her hair over her shoulder and walking away. Avery had her back turned to Darry, tears running down her face. _It was him all along… _She thought sadly. _Why couldn't I have seen it? He was _always _there to watch when I saw what someone had done. _She wiped her tears quickly, and tried to calm herself.

"Avery?" She heard Darry ask from behind her.

"Go away…" She mumbled. He walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. She flinched from his touch, and moved out of his grasp.

"Avery…" He said, walking closer to her, trying to pull her into a hug.

"GO AWAY!" She screamed at him, shoving him back. "I don't want to talk to you! I can take care of myself!" He stood there, unsure of what to do. _Didn't girls like it when guys stuck around? This is the time that they want to be held… Oh man… I don't know what to do._ He stayed where he was for a few minutes, then decided to pull her into a hug. He held her tight, while she tried to push him away. In the end, she gave up and just cried into his chest.

"Why-why would y-you do that to m-me?" She asked still sobbing. He sighed,

"Avery… I did it because I was stupid. I didn't know how to act around you because you were extremely pretty. So when the group of people I hung out with suggested that we pull pranks… I don't know.. it seemed like a good idea at the time… but now it seems stupid. I can't tell you enough how aorry I am about those… I wish I could take them back. But Avery you're beautiful, and kind and caring… And I really like you." She looked up at him and saw he was serious. She rested her head back on his chest, staying in his strong hold. "Say something?" Avery sighed.

"Darry I like you too. You're sweet and responsible, strong, and you're not afraid to fight for what you believe in. And I envy you for that… But Sophie is right… I'm just going to bring down your 'image' if I get close with you." Darry chuckled.

"In case you haven't noticed, I don't have an image anymore. It's honestly bullshit. I hate it, so I put a stop to it. I'm still close to a few guys like Paul and Drew, definitely Austin, but the other guys were just using me, friends with me cause I was popular. I was sick of it. Now I can be _me_ and not have someone saying that it's not 'cool'." Avery smiled,

"I like you. You're definitely tuff" He laughed.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." It was quiet for a few moments, and then Avery looked up at Darry, and he looked down, noticing her make-up was slightly smudged. He smiled, and leaned down to kiss her. Avery definitely felt fireworks, something she never felt with Joey. She smiled, and slowly wrapped her arms around Darry's shoulders. He wrapped his around her waist, and broke apart when the two needed to breathe.

"Where does this put us?" Darry asked, slightly out of breath.

"Darry… I like you, I really do. But I just got out of a relationship… and I don't think it would be right to rush into another one. If you were willing to wait a month or two… then I would be happy to be your girl. But I don't think I'm ready for another relationship just yet. So I'm giving you a chance to leave me now… because I'd rather you do it now, than later." Darry smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I'll wait for you Avery. Forever." Avery smiled, and hugged him.

"But that means we can still hang out though right? And get to know one another correct?" She laughed.

"Yeah sure." He smiled, and she smiled back. She kissed him again on his lips, and then pulled away quickly.

"I can't wait for you to be my girl"


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to ChasingHope19 for their review!

Enjoy! I don't own the original Outsider characters!

* * *

><p>It had been two months since Darry asked Avery to be his official girlfriend, and many things had changed. They had been seeing each other almost every night, and when they couldn't, they would be on the phone for hours at a time. Every day was a challenge for them at school, with girls getting into fights with Avery calling her a whore, and Joey's group picking fights with Darry and his close friends.<p>

* * *

><p>As Avery got ready for school that morning, she realized she should start studying for exams; they were in a month. She had spent most of her study time with Darry without even realizing it. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror, wearing jeans and one of her brother's old band tee-shirts. She ran a brush through her hair and went down the stairs to eat breakfast. Upon discovering her mother was still home, she grabbed the cereal and poured some in a bowl. Grabbing the orange juice, she poured it in the bowl and started eating it. She started to read the paper when she heard one of her brothers enter the room. She looked up to see Matt with bed head, clad in boxers. He scratched his head and gave his sister a hug. Avery hugged him back, when Matt stole her spoon and her cereal,<p>

"Thanks Ave!" He called to her as he walked away. She shook her head. Grabbing an apple from the fridge, she picked up her car keys. She drove to school with the t-roofs out, and had the music at almost full volume. She pulled into the parking lot, and noticed it wasn't very busy yet. She sighed, and started to eat her apple. She put her bag into the backseat and decided to put the 'roofs in her car. Once completed, she started to feel bored. She was glad to see the parking lot beginning to fill up. Turning down the music, she pulled out a pad of paper, and started to sketch and picture of Darry.

"Hey babe!" Darry exclaimed. She smiled and climbed out of her car, walking into Darry's strong embrace.

"Hello," Avery said kissing him. Avery didn't notice however, the few people who would stop and stare. Austin walked over, and clasped Darry's shoulder.

"When you're done sucking off Avery's face, I gotta talk to you." Avery pulled away, and smiled.

"Hello Austin," She said, smiling. "I'll see you later babe," She said to Darry. Avery walked away, and into the auto-shop. Smiling when she walked in, she was greeted with the familiar faces. She knew she could trust these boys like her own brother, especially the auto teacher. He was always there for her no matter what, and she was thankful.

"Ave… I went by your locker this morning, and uhm… someone 'decorated' it…" Brian told me. Scrunching her eyebrows together, she waited for clarification. Brain kept his mouth shut, and Andy cleared his throat.

"They wrote whore and slut on your locker." Avery stopped breathing for a moment. Then she shook her head.

"Well that sucks… I guess I'm really labeled with that now huh?" She said defeated.

"What? You're just gonna give up? Just like that? Back down and let them know they got the best of you?! That's bullshit Avery!" Andy told her, and Brian nodded.

"What am I supposed to do? Just about every girl hates me!" Andy smiled at her,

"You gotta fight back. Hit the queen bee, and everyone will forget about you. You gotta hit the queen with something so big… so juicy that everyone will forget about you and Darry." Avery nodded, deciding she would run this by Darry and check with him. She left, after saying good bye to her friends, and walked into science. She saw her usual seat was empty, only Joey sitting in the seat next to her. She looked at Darry alarmed, and he motioned to the seat beside him. She began to walk over until the teacher caught her.

"Avery? Your seat is up here I believe." She shot a freighted look at Darry who in turned looked back at her sadly, knowing there was nothing he could do for her. She sat beside Joey who was in turn smirking at her. Avery shivered feeling his eyes on her, and tried her best to concentrate on the lesson being taut. She felt a hand placed on her side, causing her to jump. She looked down to see Joey's hand resting on her waist. She stopped breathing as she tried to push his hand away, without success. She tried again, and saw him smirk when she couldn't move his hand. She looked around quickly, and saw no one noticed. His hand moved lower, until it rested on her upper thigh. She jumped and stood up.

"Sir may I please go to the washroom? It's an emergency…" She told him lamely. The teacher rose his eyebrows but nodded. She grabbed her bag, and caught Darry's eye before she left. She walked out, with no intensions of going back to her class. She went to her car and sat there with the music playing. Eventually she heard footsteps approaching her, and didn't need to turn her head to know it was Darry. He climbed into the passenger side of her car.

"What did he do to you?" He asked her quietly.

"H-he touched me… He touched my waist… then moved his hand to my thigh…" Avery shivered. Darry sighed and put his arm around her.

"I won't let him touch you again alright?" She nodded, and rested her head on his arm.

"The guys at auto told me my locker was trashed… they seem to think I should fight back with juicy gossip on Sophie so everyone will forget about us. But I told them… That I didn't want to, thinking you won't agree, and that I don't want to start a war with her." Darry shook his head smiling.

"That idea is genius. The way Sophie works is for respect points. She'll prey like a hunter on the innocent until they fight back, then she backs down… But we gotta figure out what." Avery smiled, and looked at Darry while he was deep in thought,

"You wanna skip the day?" He asked her, and she nodded without a seconds pause. Avery started her car, and drove away just as the principle walked out.

"I'm trying to think of anything Sophie told me that we could use as our argument…. She's a vegetarian… She's not a natural blonde… Her mom had her when she was sixteen, she isn't really a soc… She used to be over weight…" Darry said, just brainstorming idea's. Avery sighed, not liking this one bit. She knew this was still Darry, and this is how he acted when someone he loved was hurt. She remembered last week, his little brother Soda and his friend Steve were jumped, and Darry was so angry he was almost ready to kill the soc's. She shook her head from that mental image, and wished she never brought the idea up. Then, Darry stopped brainstorming idea's, and from the corner of her eye, Avery could see Darry smiling like a madman.

"What is it?" Avery asked him.

"She used to be really, really ugly." He told her, then told her to drive to his house. She pulled up out front of the house and smiled at how… Cute it looked. She followed him inside, and noticed how the front door wasn't locked.

"So uh… this is my home…" Darry said, rubbing the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed.

"It's nice," Avery said kissing him. Darry smiled and put his hands on her waist.

"So why are we here?" She asked, leaning her head on his chest, and Darry smiled, and led her into his room. He pulled a picture out of his drawer and showed it to her. The picture was of a girl with black, greasy hair, with a face covered in acne, with a big nose and glasses.

"Is that… is that Sophie?" Darry nodded. Avery looked at it again, and felt slightly disgusted.

"She really changed that much? That's… disgusting. Where did she get the money?"

"Her mom's latest husband. He paid for the whole surgery, for all of the treatments, for all of the hair jobs."

"Holy shit." Avery whispered.

"You wanna use it?" Darry asked, looking at his girlfriend.

"Yeah… I guess we could. I'll bring it back to the guys at auto. They'll take care of most of it." Darry nodded, and Avery put the picture back down on the desk. She looked around the room, and saw two twin beds on either side of the room. One side was decorated with posters of girls and cars, the other side football posters and numerous sports teams. She smiled,

"I'm assuming your side of the room is the left side?" Darry laughed and nodded.

"I share with Soda, and Pony gets his own room." She smiled, and walked over, and saw different photo's pinned in his wall as well as the posters. She looked closer and saw there were numerous photos of him playing football, a few of him and his brothers and their friends, and one of her and Darry.

"Where'd you get that photo?" She asked and Darry smiled.

"My mom took it at the barbeque you came too," Avery nodded, and turned around and kissed Darry, who in turn smiled, and pushed her back lightly on his bed. She moved under him, and wrapped his arms around his neck.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope everyone enjoys! I want To thank everyone who reviewed! It means so much! I'm sorry for the long delay!**

* * *

><p>As the couple lay there in each others arms, they wonder what would become of them at school. Surely this would stop everything that Sophie had been doing to them right? Avery hoped so. She also hoped that Darry wouldn't let it get to his head.<br>"We should get back to school, I don't want to miss Auto. I haven't missed a class..." Avery said. Darry shook his head smiling,  
>"Why are you such a good girl?" Avery smiled and shrugged. Darry sighed and stood up, as did Avery. They walked out of his room to see Darry's mother standing there. She smiled at the two.<br>"I trust you used a condom?" she asked jokingly, and Darry started blushing.  
>"Mom we didn't do anything... We just... Cuddled" Darry said, realizing how that sounded. Avery laughed,<br>"And we are on our way back to school," Avery told her smiling. Mrs. Curtis laughed,  
>"Alright. Have fun! Oh and Avery, we are having a mini barbecue again for Johnny's birthday, you should come." Avery smiled and nodded.<br>"That would be very nice, thank you. I'll just have to let my mom know that I'll be here afterschool." Mrs. Curtis nodded and went back to the dishes. Darry looked at Avery, with a smirk on his face. She shook her head smiling, and then both called goodbye and left.  
>Pulling up to school, they got out and went to Avery's locker. She stopped just before it, then quickly turned her combination. Trying to quickly grab her things before the hallways filled up, she started shoving things in her bag. She slammed her locker shut, books still in her arms, and walked away quickly just as the bell rang.<br>"Avery hold up!" Danny called, and she stopped in step with Darry. Both turned to see Danny standing there, and Avery smiled at him.  
>"What's up Danno?" she asked him, and he looked around, walking closer to her.<br>"What's going on? Why is your locker graffitied?" He asked. Avery looked around.  
>"You don't know?" She asked. And Danny shook his head. "Sophie did it. Cause I'm dating Darry. You'd know that if you weren't with Meg all the time." Avery told him walking away. Danny looked at Darry, who in turn shrugged. Darry walked after Avery, leaving Danny standing there, as Meg walked up to him.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey babe!" Meg said, walking up behind Danny. Danny turned around and kissed her.<br>"Hey babe. How's Junior?" Meg grinned.  
>"He's great! He was kicking up a storm this morning! It's too bad you weren't there, I bet it cause he missed you," Meg told him. He smiled weakly. Meg noticed her boyfriends foul mood and looked at him.<br>"What's wrong?" she asked. Danny shrugged.  
>"Something is really bugging Avery and I don't know what." He said quietly, and Meg shook her head,<br>"I'm sure it's nothing babe. Maybe she's just stressed is all, especially with exams and all that stuff with Sophie. I mean I'd ask her, but she's been ignoring me, and spending all of her free time with Darry. So I haven't actually talked to her in a few weeks..." Danny shook his head.  
>"Well come over tonight, and we'll both talk to her." Meg nodded, and grabbed Danny's hand, as they headed to the cafeteria for lunch.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh Darry I just remembered I promised Matt that I would help out at his shop. It's only till 7 though... Is that too late for the barbecue?" She asked as the two sat at their desks trying to burn time.<br>"Not at all, if you wanted I could pick you up from there." Avery smiled and took his hand, intertwining their fingers together.  
>"Avery!" The auto teacher called. Avery looked up, "Can you go help Nick and Kasey? They're stuck and aren't getting anywhere." Avery nodded, and got up and walked over to the two boys trying to reconstruct an engine.<br>Andy walked over to Darry and sat down in the desk infront of said greaser.  
>"Darry," He said nodding his head. Darry nodded in return.<br>"Avery told me you have something we can use against Sophie?" Darry pulled his bag onto his lap, and pulled the picture of Sophie out of his wallet.

* * *

><p>As the bell rang, Avery walked out of her last period class, feeling confident about the math test she just wrote. She had a smile on her face, and she walked to her locker.<br>'Dont let it bug you,' She thought as she walked down the hall towards her locker. She spun the code into her lock, and opened the locker door. She grabbed all of her books out of the locker and shut it, ignoring some looks. She walked past a group of girls Avery knew from a few different classes like Law and Biology. One girl, however, stepped out from the group.  
>"Hey Avery!" She called, friendly. Avery stopped and turned towards her.<br>"Hey Melissa," She said quietly, walking back towards her.  
>"I uh... I saw your locker." Melissa said and Avery nodded.<br>"Yeah it sucks... I'll probably keep my books and stuff in my car now." Avery told her.  
>"Well... You could share with me. I mean Jackie moved out of the locker," She said smiling. Avery smiled,<br>"Really?"  
>"Yeah Avery, I mean what Sophie is doing to you is rude, and it's not right. Anyone can see she's the whore in this."<br>"Thanks Melissa... It means a lot to me." Avery said, and she smiled. Melissa lead her over to the group of girls, then a little past them to a locker on the end. She put in the code, and stepped out of the way. Avery put her books in, and jotted down the combo on her hand.  
>"So Sophie is calling you a slut?" One of the girls asked, and Avery looked at her and nodded. She recognized her as one of the girls that was Sophie's main target.<br>"Jenny..." Avery said under her breath. She glanced around the small group, and realized there, standing in front of her, were all victims of Sophie. That they all wanted revenge, and she wasn't alone.

* * *

><p>"Hey Ave! Darry's here!" Her brother called to her from the front part of the shop. She smiled and washed her hands, walking back out to see him. Avery wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.<br>"Hey superman..." She said. He chuckled at the sudden nickname.  
>"Hello darling," Avery smiled and went to change quickly. She came back out in a skirt and white button up shirt, and took Darry's hand, saying goodbye to her brother; who promised to pick her up after the barbecue.<br>"Oh, I picked up a gift for Johnny..." She said, "I think he'll like it... But I don't really know."  
>"Well what did you get him?" Darry asked. Avery smiled.<br>"I got him a jean jacket... I know he doesn't have many belongings... So I thought he could use a jacket." Avery told him and Darry smiled.  
>"That Is the perfect gift Avery." She smiled and grabbed his hand in hers.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Avery!" Soda exclaimed, and she smiled.<br>"Hello everyone!" She said, and everyone smiled back at her. She went over and sat on the grass beside Johnny and placed the present beside him. He looked up at her with his eyes that were like big black orbs.  
>"Is it... For me?" He asked quietly, and Avery smiled and put an arm around him,<br>"Who's birthday is it?"  
>"Mine..." He said, with a small smile on his face.<br>"So then happy birthday!" She said and he laughed.  
>"Can I open it?" He asked, looking at the Curtis parents. They smiled and nodded, both walked inside. Mrs. Curtis smiled as she came out with a arm full of presents. Johnny's eyes went wide and he blushed, looking down.<br>Mrs. Curtis handed Johnny two presents and put the rest beside him. He opened the first one, and there was a box. He looked up and Mr. Curtis nodded, and Johnny opened the box. He pulled out two brand new t-shirts and a few new pairs of warm socks. He smiled gratefully at the Curtis parents, and shyly grabbed another present.  
>It was a small brown box. When he took the lid off, there, ontop of white tissue paper was a 6-inch wooden handled switch blade. He slowly took it out and flicked it open. It was open in a mear breath. He marveled at the blade for a few moments, then put it down.<br>"What did I tell ya, Two-bit!" Dallas said cockily. Two-bit just grinned.  
>"Yeah wait till he gets to mine!"<br>Johnny opened more presents and to anyone who knew him, they knew he was a bit overwhelmed. After opening the presents from the gang, he got a few warm hoodies, a new pair of shoes (which where really not new), and a new lighter.  
>"You still have one more..." Avery said, and Johnny blushed. He opened it, and grinned as he held up the new jacket. It still had the tag on it saying it was new. Avery however, ripped off the price tag. He hugged her tightly, and she smiled.<br>"Thank you" He whispered in her ear. Avery grinned.  
>"You're more than welcome Johnnycake."<p>

* * *

><p>After supper and a short fire, her brother was knocking on the front door. Mrs. Curtis went to get it, and came back out. The time now, was about ten thirty. Avery was sitting on Darry's lap, with a blanket wrapped around her legs and Darry's sweater over her arms. Both listened to Dally as he was telling the group about one of his many New York fights.<br>"Avery! Matt is here!" Mrs. Curtis called as she came out with Matt following her. She smiled, and packed a paper plate with a few hotdogs and a piece of cake for the ride home. She handed him a few bottles of Pepsi as well, much to Ponyboy's dismay.  
>Avery kissed her boyfriend good-bye, and gave the rest of the greasers a hug. Mr. And Mrs. Curtis walked her and her brother out to his truck.<br>"Thank you for everything Avery," Mrs Curtis said. "Johnny may not have said much... But he really appreciated you being here tonight. We all did."  
>"Thank you Mrs. Curtis. I really appreciate you inviting me." Avery replied and Mrs. Curtis pulled her into a hug. While she was hugging her, Mrs. Curtis whipsered in her ear,<br>"You're always welcome here, no matter the time okay sweetie?" And she pulled away saying loudly, "Have a safe drive home!"  
>Avery smiled and climbed into the warm truck.<br>"Did you have fun?" Matt asked, and Avery nodded.  
>"I just feel like... A part of their family you know?" Matt nodded.<br>"Yeah... That's how I felt with Angel's family..." Matt said sadly. Avery stayed quiet the rest of the ride home. She groaned inwardly when she saw Meg's car out front.  
>Her mom was in the front room, sitting in the rocking chair sewing. She looked up and smiled at her daughter.<br>"Hello honey, how was the party?"  
>"It was really good mom... Johnny really liked the coat." Her mom nodded.<br>"Well, Danny and Meg are upstairs and your brothers are out back with your father." Avery nodded and started to walk out back. "Avery, come back." Her mother called.  
>Avery sighed and stopped, turning back to her.<br>"Yes mum?" Her mom got up and sat on the small couch, patting the seat next to her. Avery sat down next to her and her mother pulled her close. Then, Avery heard footsteps coming downstairs, and she looked up to see Danny and Megan coming down the stairs. Avery turned back and looked at her mother angrily,  
>"What was this?! A setup?!"<br>"No honey... We're all worried about you. Megan told me and your father about what is going on at school."  
>"Going on at school?! What is going on at school?! Someone is just trying to get under my skin. Everything is fine." Avery said stubbornly.<br>"Avery... How is everything fine?" Meg asked. "You've been ignoring me..."  
>"I've been ignoring you? Well I'm sorry I don't fit into your schedule anymore! But unfortunately I have a life!" Avery exclaimed.<br>"Avery why are you being rude to Megan? What did she do to you?" Danny asked, getting defensive.  
>"Oh lovely, so now you're her body guard? You know, ever since you two got together I've been out on the bench! And now that I've finally found someone I get to actually get to know and maybe fall in love with, you all of a sudden want me back?!<br>You haven't asked for one bit of my time in over nine months! And now, all of a sudden that the baby is only a month away, you want me back as your best friend. You know what?" Avery got up. She turned to her mother angrily,  
>"I'm going out." Grabbing her keys, she walked out to her car. She opened her door and slammed it shut. Avery pulled out of the driveway and started driving down the dark country road. She drove, and made a left turn instead of a right. Her mind was in different places, and suddenly it was all too much. Tears overflowed as Avery had flashbacks of everything that had happened in the past six months. She broke down in front of the wheel, and eventually she couldnt see because of the tears. Avery felt the road become bumpy and suddenly, the car was lunched into a ditch. Avery smacked her head against the window, and after a few minutes of severe pain, Avery lost consciousness.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah So I know its been too long guys…. Hopefully this is worth the wait. No flames (:**

* * *

><p><em>She broke down in front of the wheel, and eventually she couldn't see because of the tears. Avery felt the road become bumpy and suddenly, the car was launched into a ditch. Avery smacked her head against the window, and after a few minutes of severe pain, Avery lost consciousness.<em>

It wasn't for a few hours that no one worried that Avery hadn't come back home.

"I'll go call Darry and see if she went there. Chances are she did, and if so she should be there by now." He walked over to the phone, and dialed the number. Since it was late, an older man answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Uh… Hi sir… It's Danny Anderson calling. I was wondering if Darry happened to be awake?"

"No son, I'm afraid he's already gone to bed. Is there anything I could help you with?" He asked kindly.

"Well sir my sister Avery is dating Darry… And she's been gone for a few hours. We're not sure where she went." Danny heard the father say something away from the phone before talking back into the receiver.

"Have you called the police son? I'll get Darry up and we'll start to look around here alright? But she hasn't been to our house. If you find her, could you let us know? My wife is going to stay here and wait for an update."

"Yeah, of course sir." Danny sighed softly. He hung up the phone and shook his head to his brothers and father. Matt and Zeke both grabbed their keys and pulled coats on. Danny's father looked at him and nodded, and Danny grabbed his coat too.

"I'll take Danny with me. Zeke, check around with the neighbours, they could have heard something. Matthew, cover all of the side roads and dead end streets, alright?" All of the brothers nodded and started their duties.

* * *

><p>Darrel went and woke his first born son up, "Darry, Darry buddy wake up. Come on, get up." He said while softly shaking him. Darry groaned softly and looked at his father,<p>

"Dad? What's going on, is everything alright?" He asked, looking around. Darrel wondered how he would break the news to his son that his girlfriend was missing. He sat on his bed beside Darry and looked at him, saying softly,

"Son… Avery's missing." Darry went a ghostly white, staring at his dad in disbelief for a few minutes, before swallowing hard and getting up. Darrel went to his room and got changed and kissed his wife's head.

"I'll be back soon Linda. I'm going to check the streets and the shelters in town." His wife nodded and Darrel and Darry left the house to begin the search.

* * *

><p><em>Come on Avery, where are you? <em>Matt wondered as he drove the back roads slowly, hoping to god he didn't find his only sister in an auto wreck. He turned onto the back road where every kid on the country side learned where to drive; where the road was wide enough to fit four cars, where you could drag race in a straight away for miles. Tree's lined both sides of the road, and as Matt continued the long drive down the road, he came across something he hadn't wanted to ever see again.

Avery's green corvette was in the ditch, the front smashed and almost split around a tree. From where he was in his car seat, he could tell his sister was injured. Her face was covered in blood and she was out of it. Unsure of what to do, he quickly peeled out of there and drove to the house a couple miles further North on the road. He knocked on the door frantically hoping someone was still awake or would wake up.

Soon enough, a boy around his age opened the door only a few minutes later.

"Matt?" Edward asked, seeing how pale his friend was, "What's wrong?"

"I need to call 911 right now. Avery was in an accident a little ways south on the road and its _bad_." Edward nodded, "Can you go and get your dad up? It'll take forever for them to get here…"

"Alright man. I'll go and get my dad up." He quickly ran up the stairs two at a time and came down a few minutes later with his father, who was a doctor. By this time Matt was finished on the phone and waiting for Edward's father.

"Let's go Matt. Take me to her," Mr. Thorton said and he followed Matt to his car. Once at the scene, he walked over to Avery's car. Hr broke the rest of the glass from her window and checked for a pulse. "She's still alive Matt! Go and let your family know, I'll take care of her for the time being alright?" Matt left, knowing there was nothing he could do for her now. He drove with his heart pounding, back to the house hoping everyone would be home by now. He slammed the car in park and ran up the front steps, finding everyone sitting in the living room.

"I found her! She's… It's bad. She's over on Tenth Line, her car collided with a tree. Mr. Thorton is with her now… It's bad…" He repeated. His brothers and father jumped up, going out to the truck. Megan quickly dialled a number on the telephone and his mother looked at him,

"Go Matt. I'll call Darrel and let him know. We'll meet you at the hospital." She said with a steady voice, however Matt knew she was going to break any minute. He nodded and ran back out to his car leading his brothers to the accident site.

* * *

><p>The doctor walked over to where Avery's family and Darry were sitting. He still had fresh blood on him from what they assumed to be Avery's surgery. His mask was off but still tied around his neck. He smiled at all of them, breaking the tension.<p>

"Avery's surgery went well. We had to perform surgery to repair her bowel and a few other minor internal injuries. She has a few broken ribs and she's pretty banged up. She's got a broken arm which doctor Smith has already fixed in surgery. Apart from the broken arm and bowel issue, she has no major injuries. It should take a while for her to come out of anesthesia, but I'll allow four of you to wait in there for her to wake up. If there is anything you need, you can just ask one of the nurses alright? She's in room two hundred and two." He said, before shaking Avery's father's hand.

Her father looked at the group, wondering who should go and wait for her to wake up. Fortunately, his wife spoke up.

"Frank and I will go… Matt, Danny?" She said, and Danny shook his head. "I'll wait for her to be feeling better mom… Darry, you should go." Darry looked at him.

"Danny man, are you sure?" Danny smiled and nodded. Darry stood up and walked behind Avery's parents, taking a seat on the left side of her bed, taking her hand that wasn't in a cast. The doctor was right, she was banged up. She had some bruising and a few cuts on her face, one that needed what looked like five stitches. The four sat there in silence while they waited for Avery to wake up, none of them looking at each other or moving much.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm sorry it's taken so long... If any of you have Tumblr and want to follow me, it's greaserthings :) Read and review, happy new years!<strong>


	8. Author's Note

**To everyone who was reading and following along with this story, I hope you have the chance to look over my new story "Pull Me Back", as it is the re-write of Riding the Bullet. Thank you to everyone who waited patiently for an update. **


End file.
